Yuujou: Friendship
by pwntastical
Summary: After Sato Yukari, once a bubbly and happy girl, after an accident, closes herself up to everyone and the world. Her best childhood friend shuns her and she feels as if she has nothing left. She forgets the meaning of friends and friendship. KagurazakaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/drama Hana-Kimi. It respectfully belongs to the manga-ka. **

**Well… I'm trying to see if I can write a Hana-Kimi story!! **

**Pairing: Kagurazaka Makoto x OC**

**Please note that I have only watched the Japanese version of the drama, so what I write will be related to that… I realize the differences between the two dramas and the manga, so I would prefer not having comments about the differences or anything about it…**

**Enjoy the story!!**

**-x-**

_**When Yukari was five years old…**_

"Yukari-chan, I want you to meet Kagurazaka-sensei and his son Makoto. Kagurazaka-sensei is a very good friend of mine!"

Yukari looked at the man named Kagurazaka-sensei and bowed down to him and then stared at the boy named 'Makoto.'

"Hajimemashite, Kagurazaka-sensei, Makoto-san."

"Kochirakoso Hajimemashite, Yukari-chan!" Kagurazaka-sensei looked at Makoto and then at Yukari. "Why don't you two go outside and play while Sato-san and I talk."

Yukari nodded and then looked at Makoto, who looked extremely reluctant to leave, nodded his head and walked off with Yukari outside her house.

"Makoto-san, my father told me that you are two years older than me… is that right?"

"Hai…"

"It's really nice to meet you!!" She smiled in his direction and stuck out her hand.

"Will you be my friend, Makoto-san?"

He took her hand shakily and nodded.

"Hai."

"So tell me about yourself Makoto-kun!!"

And that was just the beginning of their friendship.

**-x-**

"Makoto and Yukari seem to be good friends…" His father looked as the six year old Yukari and now eight year old Makoto were looking at the river and spotting fish. "What say you Akio?"

"Yukari is so cheerful all the time and has a very bubbly personality, and I guess Makoto-kun just fell into her charm."

"Is that so? You must be right, Makoto is so shy at times, especially with girls… but that's what happens to boys that age."

**-x-**

_**Two years later…**_

"We are very sorry for your loss Yukari."

"Iie… I think he lived a very full life…"

"Your Otou-san loves you, you do know that right?"

"Hai," she nodded her head, "Even those he is gone, I still think he loves me."

"What will your mother do with three children?"

"Well," she responded, "I believe that we will now be living with our grandmother who lives outside of town, just fifteen to twenty minutes away."

"Make sure you come and visit us, Yukari-chan, we will miss seeing you!"

"Of course, Otou-san will definitely want me to visit you both."

He patted her shoulder and walked away.

She looked at the coffin. "Sayonara Otou-san…"

­**-x-**

**Sato Yukari wins Junior National Ice Skating Tournament.**

"Look Makoto! Yukari won the tournament!"

Makoto ran over to his father and looked at the newspaper article, with Yukari holding the giant gold trophy and flowers standing on the first place platform.

"Wa… She is so lucky!"

"And she's only nine years old! Her Okaa-san told me that she was practicing a lot so she couldn't come and visit us that often."

He nodded and looked at the picture. Yukari was smiling as big as she was when she first met Makoto and was waving to the audience.

"Good job Yukari." He whispered.

He heard the doorbell ring and went up to the door and peeked through the window.

It was Yukari at the door; grinning and she immediately ran to hug Makoto.

"Congratulations Yukari-chan!"

"Arigato Makoto-kun!" She showed Makoto her large gold trophy and a teddy bear that her mother gave to her.

"Wait right here…" Makoto ran upstairs as fast as he could and came back down with a neatly wrapped box.

"It's a present for you… For you being in the competition and winning…" Makoto looked at the ground and handed her the box.

She opened it and found a cute plushy bunny rabbit holding a carrot.

"Kawaii! I love it!" She went and hugged Makoto.

She heard the car honk and she looked outside.

"Sorry Makoto-kun… I have to go now and practice with my partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, I am now also doing couples skating… a boy and a girl skating together… so today I have to meet my partner!" She grinned and continued, "His name is Yori."

The car honked again, "Well… See you later Makoto-kun!" She ran outside to the car and waved again before Makoto shut the door.

"It looks like Yukari-chan has a lot on her hands," Makoto's father said, "And her mother told me that she will be really busy soon with school and with all that skating she's doing…"

**-x-**

_**When Yukari was in sixth grade and Makoto in eighth grade… **_

"Listen up, Yukari, middle school is a difficult thing… you have been home-schooled practically all your life, so now you have to meet new people and get used to wearing a uniform everyday."

"I know!" She laughed and smiled, "That's exactly what I'm doing now!" She was waving to a bunch of people who were looking at her.

"And since you're famous now… there's going to be a lot of people hovering over you. Watch out and be careful since I won't be watching over you."

"Relax Makoto-kun!!! It's no big deal. If I wasn't mistaken, you could be my grandmother!"

Makoto tried to put himself in the shoes of her grandmother, a grouchy, strict old lady and immediately shook his head and shivered.

"Wa!!! Makoto-kun! This school is so cool!!"

"Eh… not really."

She turned around to look at him and smiled, "It's actually really cool!"

She ran to the door and waved good-bye to him when she reached her class.

**-x-**

"Excuse me… Do you know where Kagurazaka Makoto's class is?"

"Uh… he's in class 3-B," the student pointed, "Right in there."

"Thank you!!" She ran to her class and saw Makoto with a bunch of his friends.

"Makoto-kun!" She ran and glomped him, much to his dismay as he was in shock, "Introduce me to your friends!"

One of his friends chortled and asked, "Hey Kagurazaka, is that girl your… girlfriend?" He stuck up his pinky and Yukari laughed.

"Iie… he's my friend! We've known each other since… forever!" She put herself arm-in-arm with Makoto.

"Makoto-kun," she began to ask, "Am I going home with you today? I forgot if I am or if I'm going home myself."

Makoto stiffened and replied, "I don't know. I'm staying at school today so you go home by yourself."

Yukari could feel the tension in Makoto when he stiffened his arm and soon the atmosphere began to get cold.

"Uh… Bye then!" She ran off, got her bags and walked home.

**-x-**

"Yo Kagurazaka! That girlfriend of yours is so annoying!"

He looked back at his friend, "Eh?"

"Yukari or whatever. She thinks she's so cool since she's some pro ice skater or something."

"Really?"

"You shouldn't stick around with her you know… I heard from one of the girls in her class that she always bows to her teachers when she enters the classroom and before she leaves… It's like she has never been to a real school before! What a dork!"

'_That's because she hasn't…'_

"I gotta go, Kagurazaka, but we're still on next week for seeing that new movie right?"

He nodded and walked off.

**-x**-

"Makoto-kun!" She ran and glomped him behind his back.

"Gomen about yesterday, Makoto-kun… I probably shouldn't have been in your class. Apologize to your friends okay?"

He looked at her and said in an icy tone, "You still here?"

She was shocked. Never had he ever spoken to her like that before.

"Um… yeah I guess." She had no idea how to respond to that.

"Look… just stay away from me at school and don't make yourself look like an idiot in class—you're being too polite to the teachers or something with your random bowing…"

She looked down at the ground and tried not to look upset.

She smiled again and took out two tickets. "Makoto-kun! Yori-san and I will be in a competition next Friday and I want you and your father to be there!! Make sure you come!"

Yukari gave him the tickets and ran off.

'_Next Friday? Why does it have to be next Friday? I have to go to the movies that day…'_

**-x-**

"Okaa-san… Is Makoto-kun here yet?"

"Iie… I don't think so Yukari-chan. Just focus on performing well and don't be distracted! Perhaps Makoto-kun is just running a bit late…"

She nodded and saw her partner Yori walk in, he looked extremely nervous.

"Yori-san!" She waved to him, "Relax! You look really tense! Everything will be alright!"

He went over to where she was and sat down.

"Don't be nervous. When we go out there, just smile and do your best!" She put a thumbs-up and smiled.

"Up next… the pair of Akaba and Sato." The PA announced. They shook hands and Yukari smiled.

"Ready? I'm so excited for this!"

**-x-**

"Come on Kagurazaka… you're late!"

"I know… I know… My father was a bit late picking me up."

"If you were five minutes later, we would have missed the movie!" Another friend chimed in.

They ran to the movie theater and Makoto looked at the sky.

'_Gambatte Yukari-chan!'_ He ran into the movie theater, following his friends.

Never would he or she have known about the outcome of the performance.

**-x-**

**Sato Yukari, twelve year old skating superstar, in fatal fall at competition.**

_Sato Yukari, twelve year old skating professional, had a fatal fall when partner Akaba Yori lifted her up, lost his balance, and had nearly threw her down and dropped her on the ice. She has major nerve damage on the left side of her body, predominantly her left arm and leg. More on this later._

"Oh no…"

**-x-**

_**Notes…**_

_**Kochirakoso Hajimemashite: Nice to meet you too.**_

_**Sensei: The suffix for teacher or doctor… in this case, Kagurazaka-sensei is a doctor. **_

_**(I made that up…)**_

**The story may seem a bit choppy, but these are just events and highlights of Yukari with Makoto...**

**Ok… so I had just finished watching the Japanese drama, and I fell in love with Shirota Yuu! (And Oguri Shun…) **

**I felt that Kagurazaka needed a girlfriend… or a friend of the opposite gender. The idea about ice skating… Perhaps I was watching one too many skating movies and anime. (sighs)**

**I just needed to get this out. Please note that this is ****not edited**** and I won't be updating in July since I will be away for the entire month. (I'm so sorry!!)**

**(If you want to beta, please PM me…)**

**Please enjoy & review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah… another chapter.**

**My apologies for the very late update. I was away for the summer, and I was quite positive I would get at least one review… but I guess not. ****J **

**(However, thanks for all the story updates/favorites!)**

**So here's the second chapter! **

**-x-**

"No… it can't be!" Makoto shook his head, looking at the newspaper article.

"What can't be?"

He hid the newspaper under the table and looked at his father, who was looking at him questionably.

"Uh… nothing."

"So I didn't get to ask you yesterday… how was your--" He got cut off by the sound of his pager.

He looked at his pager and saw that there was an emergency. He immediately changed into his clothes and the phone rang. Makoto ran out to get it.

"Moshi moshi."

"Ah Makoto-kun… could you please put your father on the phone?"

"Hai. Please excuse me for a moment." He ran over to his father with the phone. "It's for you."

His father took the phone and said in his deep voice, "Moshi moshi."

He nodded a few times, listening to what the doctor was saying and finally said, "Hai. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and said, "It's Yukari. She's been hurt."

"What happened?"

"Nerve damage on the left side of her body. She could be seriously injured."

Makoto's eyes widen in shock and fear. "You mean… she could never… be able to skate again?"

His father nodded. "Why don't you come with me to the hospital so you can see her?"

He nodded in guilt-- for some reason, he had this tugging feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain.

**-x-**

"Yukari-chan? Yukari?"

Yukari opened her eyes, the right one opening more than the other and looked up at the nurse groggily.

"You're in the hospital now. Do you remember anything?"

She nodded slowly and added, "I remember… falling."

"Ah… so you don't have a major concussion. That's a good thing."

Yukari looked around her room-- a blank room with no decorations except for machines in the back of the room.

"So… what happened?"

"Your partner lifted you in the air and dropped you. It was an accide--"

She opened her eyes wide and attempted to lift herself up. "Yori! How is he? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay!"

"He's fine… there's no injuries. Right now, you should be focusing on your--"

"Where's Yori? I want to make sure he's okay!"

"He's fine, Yukari-chan, don't worry about him!"

Makoto and his father entered the room and the nurse bowed to him.

"Kagurazaka-sensei…" Yukari whispered.

"Ohayo Yukari-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm worried about my partner, Yori-- I want to know if he's okay."

"He's perfectly fine, no injuries, but you know; right now you should be worrying about yourself. You do have some major nerve damage in your left arm and leg."

"What does that mean?"

"Well… if the worst happens, you could be partially paralyzed on the left side of your body, but if not, you could still be able to move around, but there will be a lot of pain involved if you move too much. I'm sorry Yukari-chan, but I don't think you can skate anymore."

"I can't… skate?"

Kagurazaka-sensei closed his eyes and looked down to the ground, "I'm afraid that you cannot skate anymore. After that kind of fall, there's no chance that you can skate like before."

"But I'm fine-- see!!" She tried moving her left arm and leg, wiggling it around until she started twitching.

"We'll have to let you stay in the hospital until the nerves get better. After, you will need some physical therapy to see if you still have motor skills and if you are able to move around freely. You will have to be in a wheelchair if you want to go around places."

"I understand Kagurazaka-sensei." she admitted defeat and realized her fate.

"However," she continued, "Were you there that day?"

"What day?"

"Friday. I invited you and Makoto-kun to the big competition!"

He walked away, not responding to Yukari and left the room.

**-x-**

"You didn't tell me Makoto."

"Tell you what? I told you I was going to the movies."

"No… about the competition. She apparently invited you."

"Yeah well… I was busy, I had other arrangements! I was going to the movies with my friends."

"You think those classmates of yours are your friends? Yukari has been your friend since you were both very little! She has been your friend since the very beginning-- not these 'friends' you just made a few months ago."

"Otou-san! They've been my friends for two years! I've known them for awhile! I see them everyday! I don't see her everyday!"

"Because she's busy Makoto! She has a ice-skating career and school to balance!"

"Well… She's a girl! Guys can't be friends with girls! It's too embarrassing. If the guys knew that I was going to some prissy ice-skating competition, they would make fun of me!"

"It has nothing to do about what's embarrassing and what's not embarrassing. It has to do with your friends. You always cheer Yukari on, and she calls you her 'lucky charm.' She personally invited you to come to this competition, where people would pay thousands of yen to just get a seat, and she gives you free tickets. She was so excited with the fact that you were coming, and the fact that you weren't there: it made her upset."

"Look… I'll apologize to her, and then everything will be better."

"It won't be better Makoto! That's what I'm trying to tell you right now! She thinks that you went to the competition and saw her! She wanted you to be there! And you failed her."

Makoto looked down, he knew that his father was right, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

**-x-**

Within a few weeks, Yukari was able to get out of bed and move around; even though she could only move the right side of her body, she tried to get the left side to cooperate.

"Come on, Yukari-chan! You can do it!" The physical therapist kept on cheering her on.

She was trying to walk from one side of the room to the other, using the assistance of the rails on both sides of her.

Everyday she went to physical therapy-- it was tiring for her, but as she kept on coming to her sessions, she developed an endurance for these exercises. She was well-known by all the physical therapists as well as all the patients as the girl who spent hours in the room, trying to walk normally.

She was optimistic, and she knew that if she worked hard enough; she wouldn't be completely paralyzed.

She _had _to get better, she _needed _to get better. Her life revolved around skating, and she wasn't about to let all of that crash down upon her because of a simple accident.

Yukari believed that with this accident, she let all her fans down, her teachers down, her friends and family… but most importantly, Makoto. Over the years, as she has gotten closer and closer to him, she grew to admire him, and to love him. It was her dream that one day they would be girlfriend and boyfriend.

But with this accident-- she knew that it could never be true. After all, who would want to be friends with a paralyzed girl?

**-x-**

Makoto watched her fall down, get up and fall down again. For the past week, he has been watching outside the window, seeing her improve slowly but still remains cheerful no matter how many times she falls.

When she smiles, he smiles too.

**-x-**

"Makoto-chan, you should visit her."

"Nah sensei," he shook his head, "I don't know what to say to her. I wanna tell her the truth, but… she'll get mad at me… I don't know if she can forgive me."

"She will, just give her time. She's improving, see?" He points to the window where Yukari is walking slowly but steadily, "She's doing even better than before!"

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Nope. If you want me to tell Yukari-chan, I will." The doctor started walking until Makoto shouted, "No!"

The doctor stopped and turned around.

"Please sensei… don't tell her. I don't want her to know that I'm here."

He nodded and smiled at Makoto, "Then you better tell her yourself!"

The doctor entered the room again and went to Yukari.

"You did it Yukari. You walked the entire ramp without anyone's help in just five weeks. It's a new record! Why don't we celebrate, what would you like to do?"

"Um… I want to eat ice cream."

"Okay! We can eat ice cream!"

**-x-**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH!!**

**And now I need to write the other chapter for my other story… **

**So yes, it is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer as we speed on by to High School!!**

**-Pwntastical. **

**(Please note that this chapter has NOT been edited yet, this is merely just the first draft, in the future, this chapter will be edited.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is!**

**I have time to update this story… I know that there are no reviews for it, but it's just an experiment that I've been working on.**

**So the premise is the same, but now everyone is in high school.**

**-x-**

_Fast forward three years…_

"Come on Yukari! We need to get ready to leave!"

"No… I don't want to!" Said Yukari mumbled under the covers. "The bed is too warm."

A girl came over to her bed and pulled off the covers and Yukari started shivering. "Come on! It's not that bad. We have to be ready before everyone else—otherwise we won't get a good view!"

"An, I really don't know why we have to get ready early to look at boys. It's stupid."

An got off Yukari's bed and got a uniform. "Come one, I'll help you get ready—I'll even do your hair!" An ran over to Yukari and propped her up.

Yukari yawned. It was going to be a long day.

**-x-**

"Sa… Don't you look very pretty today!" An exclaimed, getting a mirror for Yukari to see.

"I guess." She mumbled, closing her eyes. "I still want to sleep."

"Nonsense! Who needs sleep? We need to go and see those cute boys!" An went over and started wheeling Yukari over to the door.

"I want sleep!" Yukari whined, stretching out her arms.

**-x-**

"That was so exciting! We got a front view of all the boys… So hot!"

"An, you're so weird! You think that was amazing?" Yukari giggled.

"It was! And one of them even looked at me!"

"I bet it was because of your new hair style. It's definitely different than all the other ones that you normally have."

An blushed. "You think so?"

Yukari nodded. "I think in the future you should be a hair stylist or a fashion designer! Ever since we were little, you were always interested in those sorts of things."

"No… It's nothing more than a hobby. It's not good for a job… I wouldn't be able to have a secure future!"

There was a large pregnant pause as An wheeled Yukari over to her class.

After a couple of minutes, An opened the classroom door and wheeled Yukari in. An brought her over to Yukari's desk where Yukari slid herself onto her chair.

An watched Yukari attempt to lift herself up. After the accident, Yukari no longer could run or even walk for long distances, and she could never skate again. The most she could do was walk slowly with a cane or a railing to hold on to for a short period of time. As the years went by, her legs began deteriorating and the doctors had no idea how to stop the deterioration before she would be completely paralyzed.

An knew how difficult it was for Yukari to adapt to this handicap, even after so many years.

Yukari smiled at An. "Thanks for bringing me to the classroom."

An smiled. "I'll see you at lunch?" Yukari nodded.

**-x-**

"Come on! Lift the bar higher!"

"Man—that's already beating Sano's record. Why push it?"

"Because I said so! I have to have a solid performance for the meet."

The boy set the bar higher. "Happy? You better hurry before Coach gets here."

He nodded and prepared to jump.

He took a deep breath in and out, prepared his stance and closed his eyes. He was ready for this.

'_Three… two… one. Go.'_

He started running.

Everything was a total blur. He couldn't take it in.

"Dude! You got it! How do you feel, beating Sano?"

He shook his head. "It's not official yet. If I can pull it off by the meet, then it will be official. Then you can congratulate me."

An older balding man walked out onto the turf. "Kaito. Kagurazaka. What do you think you're doing so early? Go and hit the showers."

Kaito walked over to the coach and put his arm around the coach's shoulders. "You missed it! He just beat Sano Izumi's record!" The boy ran off.

The coach smirked. "So how do you feel? You think you can beat Sano's record?"

Kagurazaka nodded. "I'm confident."

**-x-**

All during class, Yukari couldn't help but think of that little boy she used to play with. She looked outside the window, reminiscing.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Yukari sat there waiting for An to come and pick her up.

"Yukari!" An came in with two bento boxes. "I brought lunch!"

Yukari looked to the side where she saw girls running up and down the hallway, standing around the walls talking to each other and girls walking around the classroom. An noticed and smiled.

"Ne Yukari… why don't you open up your bento! I got up early this morning to prepare it!"

Yukari reluctantly opened her bento and looked at An. "You shouldn't be doing all of this for me."

An looked at Yukari. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you desperately trying to help me? I always feel so guilty when your friends invite you to karaoke or to some dance club and you always reject them because of me."

An smiled at Yukari and put her hand on top of Yukari's. "Because I really want to help you. You're my cousin and I absolutely adore you. Secondly, it will help me with my nurse training?"

Yukari's eyes widened. "Nurse training?"

An nodded. "I've decided to be a nurse. I want to help people just like you Yukari. Plus, I've always enjoyed talking with patients and nursing them to be better!" An opened her bento and started eating.

Yukari smiled at An and started eating her bento.

'_So An knows what she wants to do… and now I have to figure out what I want to do—or what I can do.'_

**-x-**

After school Yukari and An went over by Osaka Gakuen and saw all the boys laughing and walking to their dorms.

"Yukari! Aren't they so cute?" She gawked at them and started waving furiously.

Yukari yawned. "I'm bored. Can you just bring me back to the dorms? I'm pretty sure they will still be here even after you bring me back."

"Nonsense! As my cousin, you are expected to learn all of life's lessons… and the first one is love!" She giggled and started dancing around Yukari's wheelchair.

"Hey! Shut up already!" An and Yukari turned to see a bunch of students from Tokyo High School walking in front of the Osaka Gakuen school gates. "Oy! Sano Izumi!" one of the kids piped up, "Be ready to meet your competitor at the next all-star track meet!"

Yukari started looking through the small crowd to see a familiar face. _'Makoto-kun?'_ Yukari shook her head. _'That can't be him… he's really tall and… handsome…'_ her thoughts drifted as she looked at his face. _'And he's tall!'_ She eyed his body. _'And buff?'_

An cleared her throat. "What do you guys think you're doing here?" She went behind Yukari's wheelchair. "I think it's time to go Yukari-chan." She unlocked Yukari's wheelchair and started wheeling her away from the school.

Makoto looked at An and Yukari. "Yukari." An and Yukari stopped and turned around.

Makoto turned around and looked at Yukari. "Sato Yukari?"

**-x-**

**All right. So here's chapter three! After more than a year! =]**

**So I know that not many people look at this (considering I haven't been updating…) and I do realize that this chapter is a bit short. I might repost this chapter if I get any more inspiration. Right now it's a bit hard for me to write chapters for this story considering it's been a long time and what I had all planned out is in the back of my mind right now.**

**So please enjoy!**

**(NOTE: THIS IS NOT EDITED. DO NOT FLAME FOR GRAMMAR)**


End file.
